


Two Times Leonard Snart Fell Asleep on His Boyfriend

by kotokoshka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, chapter five is rated M, jealous!Barry, jealous!Len, protective!Len
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Когда Леонард Снарт совершенно вымотан, он приходит к своему парню, чтобы расслабиться и... поспать.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Captain Cold/The Flash, ColdFlash
Kudos: 11





	1. Усталость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Times Leonard Snart Fell Asleep on His Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317309) by [Lady Divine Coldflash (fhartz91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine%20Coldflash). 



> Первый текст основан на tumblr-зарисовке: «Барри и Лен встречаются. Леонард - Капитан Холод, а Барри, соответственно, Флэш, и они пытаются сотрудничать друг с другом. И, так как это достаточно сложно, Лену иногда требуется спать прямо на Барри». 
> 
> Автор хотела написать одну-две зарисовки по теме, но что-то пошло не так:)  
> В части под номером 5 немного NC-17, остальные ближе к R или PG.

— Чем занимаешься? — спрашивает Лен, приближаясь к Барри, который сидит за чертежным столом, полностью поглощенный процессом. Он чертит на спидфорсе, останавливаясь каждые несколько секунд, чтобы дважды проверить измерения или скорректировать нужный угол.

— Ох, — выдыхает Барри, когда Лен прижимается к нему вплотную, крепко обнимает и устраивает подбородок на его плече. — Я помогаю Циско с его новой технической разработкой… которую ты не должен видеть.

— С чего это вдруг? — бурчит Лен, невесомо касаясь губами шеи Барри. Он даже не пытается поцеловать его по-настоящему, потому что не хочет мешать архиважной работе. Снарт просто прилипает к его спине, как лист к подошве ботинка — ни в какую не отдерешь.

— Во избежание неприятностей. Ты ведь все еще… плохой парень.

— Ну, если тебе так будет проще, то я не смотрю. — Лен говорит практически шепотом, медленно погружаясь в дрему. Засыпает прямо так, стоя позади Барри, прицепившись к нему, как ленивец.

Барри не двигается — он попал между молотом и наковальней. Ведь Леонард — Капитан Холод, поэтому его ни в коем случае не следует посвящать в дела команды Флэша. Но когда они только начали встречаться, Лен пообещал, что никогда не использует этот факт против самого Барри. Он авантюрист, этого отрицать нельзя, но только если дело не касается их отношений. И даже если у Барри гораздо больше причин не доверять Лену, нежели доверять, факт остается фактом — он любит Леонарда Снарта.

И когда дело доходит до Лена, Барри слушает только свое сердце.

— Ты не возражаешь? — спрашивает Лен. Его голос звучит все тише.

Барри тяжело вздыхает. В такой ситуации чертить совершенно невозможно. Если он не хочет беспокоить сонного Лена, так уютно прижавшегося к его спине, то придется работать как можно медленнее, а Барри ведь обещал Циско закончить с чертежом сегодня. С другой стороны, они с Ленни так редко бывают вместе, подальше от супергероизма Барри (как называет его деятельность Леонард) и от работы самого Снарта, что тратить время на что-то, кроме уютных объятий, не хочется совсем.

— Нет. — Барри осторожно поворачивает голову и нежно целует тихо посапывающего Лена куда-то в подбородок. — Не возражаю.

***

— Поверить не могу! Ты серьезно пытался взорвать здание? Ты спятил?!

Барри краем уха слышит спор в коридоре, который по мере приближения шагов превращается в громкий гул. Частота звука, которую Барри моментально высчитывает в голове, говорит о том, что у него есть чуть меньше минуты, чтобы закончить читать страницу, пока не хлопнет входная дверь.

— Не надо передо мной оправдываться! Лучше скажи, как ты собираешься разгребать это дерьмо!

Дверь с грохотом врезается в стену, Лен влетает в квартиру, не прекращая материться. Барри невозмутимо сидит на диване, поджав ноги.

— Разберись с этим! — рявкает Лен в динамик мобильного, чуть ли не пинком захлопывая дверь. Он взбешен донельзя, но его вышколенный самоконтроль никуда не исчезает — пальцы Лена на автоматизме закрывают все замки и защелкивают дверные цепочки.

— Хватит болтать! Сделай, твою мать, что-нибудь!

Телефон приземляется куда-то в диванные подушки, но сейчас это не имеет значения. Они найдут его позже.

— Плохой день? — осторожно спрашивает Барри.

— Ага. — Лен подходит ближе, расстегивает набедренную кобуру и аккуратно кладет криопушку на соседнее кресло. Раньше Барри чувствовал себя неловко, когда Лен так делал, вдруг предохранитель пушки не сработает, и она случайно заморозит что-нибудь. Но потом он попросил Циско похимичить с оружием Лена (то есть попросту тайком притащил Рамона ночью к себе домой), так что проблема быстро исчезла.

— Мне стоит об этом знать? — Барри смотрит, как Лен снимает рубашку, бросает ее на пол, а затем начинает расшнуровывать шнурки на армейских ботинках.

— Нет. — Босиком и без рубашки Лен устраивается на диване между ног Барри, косясь на книгу, зажатую в его руке. Барри откладывает том в сторону, думая, что сейчас получит долгожданный поцелуй, а может и что-то большее, например, Лен сдерет с него одежду и уткнет носом в подлокотник дивана, но вместо этого Леонард дергает вверх широкую толстовку Барри и забирается под нее головой.

Барри удивленно приподнимает бровь.

— Расскажешь мне?

— Нет, — бурчит Лен, укладываясь прямо на Барри, щекой прижимаясь к груди напротив размеренного бьющегося сердца. Он ерзает до той поры, пока не устраивается комфортно, не причиняя Барри неудобств, и удовлетворенно вздыхает. Теплый воздух касается тонкой кожи, и Снарт перестает шевелиться, только руки змейками скользят по талии Барри, осторожно поглаживая.

Лен засыпает практически мгновенно.

Барри смотрит на комочек, забившийся под свою толстовку — на своего парня, Леонарда Снарта. В квартире снова становится тихо-тихо, едва слышно посапывает Лен и тикают часы матери Барри, висящие на кухонной стене.

Барри снова берет в руки книгу и перелистывает страницы, находя место, где остановился.

— Отдыхай, Ленни, — шепчет он, щурясь от неяркого света и мягко улыбаясь.


	2. Выйти из себя

— Барри! Барри, притормози! Барри, блять! Прекрати! — Лен выскакивает из «Святых и грешников» вслед за своим разгневанным парнем, поскальзываясь на пороге. Он может только лишь бежать, а Барри… ну, Барри — это Флэш. Остановиться на расстоянии пяти шагов — это все, на что хватает его терпения. Тот факт, что Барри еще не растворился в вихре желтых и красных молний, хотя мог сделать это в любой момент, говорит о том, что у Лена есть шанс вернуть его обратно в бар, где можно будет нормально поговорить.

— Барри… что ты делаешь?

— Оставляю твою жалкую задницу в гордом одиночестве! — кричит Барри, не оглядываясь и даже не думая замедлиться — руки и ноги до сих пор вибрируют от напряжения. Он думал, что может сбежать — выйти через заднюю дверь, потом скрыться на темной стоянке и на спидфорсе добежать до дома, прежде чем кто-нибудь заметит его исчезновение. Но Лен сидел рядом и следил за ним, как долбанный ястреб, так что Барри пришлось сделать вид, что он направляется в туалет, а оттуда уже свалить через кухню. Но не вышло.

— Да я вижу, что. Почему ты уходишь от ответа? Что случилось?

— Ты знаешь, _что_.

— Я знаю, что _что_? — Лен топчется на месте, понимая — любым лишним движением он может лишить себя шанса на конструктивный диалог. Но когда до него доходит, в чем причина ярости Барри, Лен не может сдержаться — запрокидывает голову и смеется.

— Боже, Барри! Ты же не будешь психовать из-за _этого_?

— Я не психую, — говорит Барри, и его дрожь становится менее заметной. — Я…

— Ревную, — заканчивает за него Лен. Он почти гордится тем, что заставил своего парня напрячься еще больше, пусть и понимает, что здорово рискует.

У них был отличный вечер. Экипаж Волнолета был так рад оказаться дома, а Барри не мог отойти от Лена дальше, чем на метр. Выпивка лилась рекой, но Барри и Лен не получали от разнузданного веселья никакого удовольствия (Лен обычно не пил при Барри, потому что тот напиться все равно не мог). В какой-то момент разговор зашел о многих, _многих_ людях, с которыми Лену во время миссии приходилось разговаривать для получения информации, а может и не только разговаривать. Барри сначала пытался натянуто улыбаться, но потом почувствовал, что начинает медленно выходить из себя.

— Я не ревную, — бессовестно врет Барри, понимая, что диалог сейчас пойдет по второму кругу.

— Хорошо, — говорит Лен, подходя ближе и демонстративно засовывая руки в задние карманы его джинсов, — не ревнуй на пустом месте. Это просто часть работы, малыш, — объясняет он без всяких угрызений совести. — Это ничего не значит, я просто… _выуживал_ нужную информацию.

— Да? Что ты еще из них… _выуживал_ , а? — Барри смеется, борясь с желанием в ответ крепко обнять Лена, несмотря на то, что его самого все еще потряхивает от гнева. Они долго не виделись, поэтому совершенно не хотелось распылять драгоценные часы на пустую ругань. Вот только… люди, о которых Рэй, Рип и Сара шутили — те безымянные, безликие, совершенно не важные люди — проводили время с его парнем, в то время как Барри рядом не было. Команда Волнолета вела себя так, будто в этом не было ничего особенного. Даже хуже — будто это была всего лишь шутка.

Но Барри было не смешно.

— А как насчет тебя? — Лен немного отклонился назад, поддразнивая злющего Барри. — Думаешь, я не ревную, зная, что ты в своем красном кожаном костюме гонялся за теми парнями? Разве не Циско сказал, что один из них заметил, что это была его самая _большая горячая фантазия_?

Циско — единственный человек, который мог даже в стельку пьяным сказать, насколько эта тема беспокоит Барри, что он, собственно и сделал сегодня. И Барри понимал, что даже несмотря на нечленораздельную речь, Циско рассказал эту глупость не просто так, а чтобы поставить их с Леном в одинаковое положение.

Но это не сработало. Вместо этого Лен просто смеялся над Барри.

Лен ухмыляется, и Барри прекрасно понимает, что он ни фига не расстроен.

— Ты смешон, — бросает Барри. — Да и какая разница, тебе же все равно.

— Эй, мне не все равно! — Лен крепче обнимает Барри за талию, пытаясь добиться ответного объятия. — По крайней мере, я не целовал других парней, — игриво говорит он, надеясь, что это сгладит ситуацию.

Ничего подобного. Аллен неприступен, как скала.

— Ну хватит, Барри, — шепчет Лен, когда реакции не следует. — Ты же знаешь, что ты — мой. Только ты.

Барри фыркает, но начинает расслабляться. Совсем чуть-чуть, так, чтобы Лен не заметил, но Снарт такой теплый, от него немного пахнет алкоголем и сигаретным дымом, но даже через это не очень приятное амбре Барри чувствует его собственный запах, от которого кружится голова.

— Серьезно?

— Конечно. — Лен целует Барри в шею. — Ты же это знаешь. Кроме того, — Лен мрачно ухмыляется, потому что его следующие слова могут отправить его самого в нокаут, — я оставил всех тех людей в другом времени. Когда я увижу их снова?

Барри закатывает глаза. Вот так всегда, только найдя нужные слова, чтобы подобраться к Барри поближе, Лен сам же, своими руками выстраивает стену обратно.

— Вау. Это очень… романтично.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты улыбнулся.

— Я улыбнусь, если ты скажешь что-то веселое.

— Я намного веселее, когда мы остаемся наедине. — Лен недвусмысленно раздвигает коленом ноги Барри. — Нам обязательно разговаривать прямо здесь?

— Нет, — раздраженно говорит Аллен, которого бесит попытка Лена решить проблему сексом, а не нормальным разговором. — Конечно, нет. Давай уйдем отсюда.

Вокруг них вспыхивают желтые молнии, свист в ушах заглушает шум улицы и бара, в желудке Снарта неприятной пружиной заворачивается тошнота, которая проходит после еще одного рывка. Лен озирается, стараясь не делать резких движений — он оказался в камере, обитой темным пластиком, а Барри стоит снаружи, скрестив руки на груди.

Лен вздыхает, поднимая кулак, чтобы постучать в неприступное стекло.

— Умно. Очень умно.

— Ты хотел поговорить наедине, — хмыкает Барри, — камера — идеальное место.

— Ага, наедине. Тут камеры на каждом углу. Как насчет какого-нибудь более подходящего места? При условии, что это будет не Айрон Хайтс, — быстро добавляет Лен. Барри достаточно зол на Лена, так что вполне может засадить его в тюрьму, причем совсем не в мета-человеческий зоопарк С.Т.А.Р. Лабс.

Барри на секунду задумывается, устремляя невидящий взгляд в потолок, прокручивая в голове все варианты. Но, несмотря на то что Лен сейчас находится за стеклом, а Барри является хозяином положения, у Снарта хватает наглости рассмеяться.

— Хорошо, — выплевывает Барри, стоически перенося очередной смешок. Снова трещат молнии и свистит в ушах, реальность смазывается, а потом обретает четкие очертания гостиной в квартире Барри.

— Тогда давай здесь, дома, — говорит Аллен, подталкивая Лена к дивану. — Что теперь?

Лен неуклюже приземляется на задницу, но ему все равно. Теперь его гордость и самолюбие не имеют никакого значения.

Важен только Барри.

— Ты знаешь, на что похожа жизнь в Волнолете? — Лен медленно встает с дивана, стараясь в интонации выдерживать золотую середину между искренностью и соблазнением. — Когда тебя нет рядом? Это тоскливо, холодно… и одиноко. Я знаю, что у меня есть команда, мы никогда не сидим без дела, но иногда я остаюсь один — только я и мои мысли, несколько часов кряду. И я не скажу, что справляюсь с этим. И ты знаешь почему.

Лен берет руки Барри в свои, осторожно поглаживая. Кожа Лена теплая, а кончики пальцев стали слегка мозолистыми и шершавыми. Барри ждал этого знакомого и утешительного прикосновения несколько месяцев, которые тянулись как целый год. Но когда он снова вспоминает о женщинах, которые совсем недавно точно так же касались Лена или вовсе целовали, кровь немедленно отливает от мгновенно леденеющих рук, а в груди разрастается дыра.

— И это дало тебе карт-бланш на флирт с кем угодно?

— Может, я и флиртовал, — шепчет Лен, прижимая Барри ближе к себе, начиная подталкивать его в сторону спальни, — может, и целовал… но я никогда не целовался ни с кем _по-настоящему_. Ты думаешь, что я маялся дурью со всеми этими женщинами, потому что рядом не было тебя? Я делал только то, что должен был. Если ты хочешь выместить на ком-то свою злость, злись на Рипа. Это он загнал нас в эту ловушку. Выбора не было.

Барри покорно идет за Леном, несмотря на то, что не чувствует его раскаяния. Он даже больше зол на самого себя, потому что ставит личные интересы и желания выше экипажа Волнолета, да черт побери, выше самого Лена. Но команда может сама разобраться с Рипом, если их не устраивает такое положение вещей.

Даже после этой логической цепочки Барри все равно не может успокоиться.

— И ты никак не мог выкрутиться?

Лен прикусывает щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться. Барри супергерой, честный крутой парень, но, как говорится, и у щенков бывают острые зубы. Да, они могут цапнуть, могут даже прокусить кожу, но на это как-то не хочется обращать внимание, когда смотришь в их доверчивые глаза.

— То есть ты, Флэш, защитник Централ Сити, считаешь, что мне лучше подставиться под удар, нежели поцеловать какую-нибудь женщину?

— Я думаю, что это был больше, чем один поцелуй. — Лен начинает раздеваться, а Барри не возражает. — И наверняка больше, чем одна женщина.

— Да, но… есть только один Барри Аллен, — говорит Лен, задирая футболку Барри, уверенно очерчивая выступающие позвонки на его спине.

— Мы не будем сейчас заниматься сексом, — возмущенно фыркает Барри, мысленно проклиная себя за то, что он так быстро сдал позиции, дергая Лена за рубашку, которая тут же летит на пол.

— Я не пытаюсь заняться с тобой сексом, — Лен зарывается носом в изгиб его шеи и тяжело дышит. — Я просто… Мне нужно быть рядом с тобой. — Они доходят до кровати, и Лен подталкивает Барри в плечо, вынуждая опуститься спиной на одеяло. — Пожалуйста… Позволь мне быть рядом с тобой.

Барри знал, что Лен произнесет эти слова с того момента, как услышал его шаги, только выскочив на улицу из прокуренного бара. И это был главный аргумент.

— Ладно, — уже тише говорит он. Лен стаскивает с него кроссовки, сам скидывает ботинки и заползает под одеяло. Лен прав — да, Барри досадно, противно и гадко, но то, что Леонард делал, путешествуя с командой Хантера, — его работа. Они с Барри так много прошли вместе, заставили своих друзей и членов семей примириться с серьезностью их отношений. И неважно, чем Лен занимался во имя защиты Земли, сейчас он вернулся домой.

Но лучше сказать команде Легенд, что Барри вовсе не обязательно знать все подробности их дел.

Лен обнимает Барри чуть ли не всем телом — переплетает их ноги, крепко сжимает руки, пока Барри не оказывается в самой настоящей паутине — он даже пошевелиться не может, и это больше смахивает на плен, нежели на объятие. Барри пытается быть как можно более невозмутимым, но Лен к чертям разваливает его самоконтроль, сонно целуя в шею.

— Спокойной ночи, Лен, — тихо говорит Барри, потому что он должен что-то сказать. Он не может просто лечь в постель и заткнуться после всего этого, потому что тогда Лен подумает, что Барри игнорирует его.

— Ты долго будешь злиться на меня? — спрашивает Лен, сжимая Барри так сильно, словно хочет или просочиться сквозь него или стать единым целым.

— Сколько сейчас времени? — шепчет Барри.

Лен смотрит на часы, стоящие на комоде.

— Пятнадцать минут второго.

Барри закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как спокойствие, которое еще час назад казалось безвозвратно сгинувшим в пучине собственной злобы и ревности, медленно возвращается назад. Теперь можно заснуть, но не потому, что это был долгий и трудный день.

С тех пор как Лен уехал, Барри часто спал плохо, а теперь он может выспаться, даже если все еще злится на Лена.

— По крайней мере… у меня есть еще несколько часов.


	3. Когда герои терпят поражение

— Где он? — рычит Лен, влетая в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс с заряженной пушкой наперевес.

— Снарт! — пищит Кейтлин, несясь за ним по коридору, который ведет прямо в командный центр лаборатории. — Тебе сюда нельзя!

Можно подумать, эти визги могут его остановить. Еще до того, как они с Барри официально стали парой (мысль, которая до сих пор вызывает у Снарта острый приступ гнева и замешательства, независимо от того, что он, кажется, счастлив), Леонард обнаружил местоположение С.Т.А.Р. Лабс и начал врываться туда без приглашения, будто бы лаборатория была его собственностью.

— Я спрашиваю, где он?

— Мистер Снарт! — Харрисон Уэллс выезжает из прилегающей к командному центру комнаты и присоединяется к несущейся по коридору Сноу. — Я знаю, что между вами и Барри есть… связь, но это не дает вам права вваливаться сюда, когда вздумается.

— Мне все равно. Знаете, что я вам скажу… Доктор Сноу. — Лен поворачивается к Кейтлин, которая резко останавливается, щелкая каблуками и едва не поскальзываясь на скользком полу. — Если вы не скажете мне, где Барри, на счет «три» я застрелю кого-то из вас, выбирайте, кого именно.

Он поднимает криопушку, направляя ее на Уэллса. Кейтлин вздыхает, а доктор Уэллс не выглядит слишком впечатленным или испуганным.

— Мне все равно, что вы в кресле. — повторяет Лен. — Честно говоря, мне на вас вообще плевать.

— Нет, не стреляй в него. — Кейтлин делает шаг вперед, вставая прямо на линии огня и загораживая собой Уэллса. — Я отведу тебя к Барри.

— Тогда пошли. — Лен закидывает пушку на плечо, пропуская Сноу вперед. — Видите, что происходит, когда мы все играем честно? Я получаю, что хочу, и никто при этом не страдает.

Доктор Уэллс выразительно фыркает, пристраиваясь позади Лена, который идет за Кейтлин. Снарт никогда не был в этой части лаборатории, коричневый каменный коридор резко превращается в кабинет терапии в больнице Сент-Эндрюс — совершенно белые стены, стерильные пол и потолок. Проход ведет в еще одну комнату в самом конце, где через пуленепробиваемое стекло Лен видит несколько человек.

Айрис, Джо и Циско. «Конечно, блять», — думает Лен. Собрались тут, вместе со Сноу и Уэллсом, все пять человек, которые важны для Барри… как они думают.

Подходя ближе, Лен рассматривает помещение — на стенах ничего нет, ни привычных телевизоров с плоскими экранами, ни мониторов, ни цветных сенсорных панелей. Снарт хмурится — они могли бы найти способ связаться с отцом Барри, ведь его сын может умереть, но им, очевидно, наплевать.

Да будь он проклят, если останется снаружи, сунув голову в дверь, как бездомная собака.

Снарт обгоняет Кейтлин и входит первым прежде, чем кто-то сможет его остановить.

— Мистер Снарт, — доносится до Лена голос Уэллса, пока он проходит мимо хмурого Циско и зареванной Айрис, которые стоят в изножье кровати Барри. Несмотря на уверенность в своем превосходстве, от того, что Лен видит перед собой, у него деревенеют ноги, а вся его напускная бравада рассеивается как дым.

Он никогда не видел Барри Аллена таким слабым и беспомощным. Он весь в лиловых синяках, под глазами залегли черные круги, щеки расцарапаны, по линии челюсти болезненным узором идут ссадины, нос забинтован, над левым глазом зияет огромная рана, стянутая двумя скобами. Правая рука в гипсе, как и левая нога, а левая рука в бандаже. Барри опутан пугающим количеством прозрачных трубок и проводов, выглядывающих из-под одеяла, рядом с постелью стоит металлическая капельница, подключенная к его руке. Похоже, что кто-то сбросил Барри с крыши, и он угодил прямо в жесткую и колючую проволочную сетку.

Как это могло случиться? Как Барри может быть таким… Лен видел, как Барри парирует удары. Черт, да он сам два раза сталкивался с ним лоб в лоб. Но Барри всегда восстанавливался за считаные минуты, это ведь особенность его тела. Оно лечит само себя с невероятной скоростью… И как Флэш может лежать сейчас здесь в таком виде?

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Снарт, с трудом удерживая самообладание. Ведь никто из долбанной суперкоманды Флэша даже не помыслил позвонить ему, даже чертов детектив Уэст, отчим Барри, и тот не соизволил набрать его номер.

О случившемся Лен узнал от Лизы, бросил все и рванул в лабораторию.

— В него стреляли, — говорит Кейтлин. — Из какой-то ретрансляторной пушки. Мы никогда не видели такого прежде.

— Ретрансляторная пушка? — переспрашивает Лен, обходя кровать. Правая часть тела Барри выглядит наименее пострадавшей, поэтому он выбирает именно ту сторону постели.

— Это был взрыв, — поясняет Циско, — потом пушка перемотала время назад и выстрелила снова.

— И сколько раз? — спрашивает Лен, скрипя зубами. Он касается руки Барри, но ответом ему служит даже не дыхание, а тихий пульс, коснувшийся кончиков его пальцев.

— Мы… мы не знаем, — капитулирует Циско.

— Почему он не восстанавливается, как обычно? Что пушка с ним сделала?

— Мы не знаем.

— Да ты хоть что-нибудь знаешь?! — взрывается Лен.

— Мы… на самом деле, мы не знаем почти ничего. — Циско говорит так, будто пытается убедить Лена в том, что все в порядке, но это ни хрена не работает. — Мы просматривали запись, но мы…

— Что? Вы ее _просматривали_? — Лен чуть ли не давится собственными словами от возмущения. — Разве вы не должны были следить за ним? Прикрывать его?

— Были какие-то электрические помехи, — говорит Сноу, — и мы…

— Мы как бы… потеряли его след, — Циско пытается прикрыть Кейтлин, хотя все равно уверен, что если что, Лен его и так превратит в сосульку.

— Да? — Лен чувствует растущую ярость, презрение от десятков прослушанных лекций о том, что Леонард Снарт недостаточно хорош для Барри, и никогда не будет хорош, и вообще когда-нибудь Барри своими же руками и прихлопнет. — Как это произошло? Разве вы не его команда? Он напичкан проводами под завязку — аудио, видео, отслеживание его сердцебиения, состояния мышц и мозга. Ты должен точно знать, где он находится и что он делает. Я еще раз спрашиваю: как вы могли это допустить?

— Он супергерой, Снарт! — резко говорит Циско, больше не боясь Лена, понимая, что он все равно труп, раз не смог спасти Барри, поэтому терять ему нечего. — Его работа — защищать людей Централ Сити! Отправляясь на задание, он каждый раз рискует жизнью и прекрасно это понимает!

— Как это удобно! — ворчит Лен. — Свалить всю ответственность на него! Как давно он занимается этим? Полгода? Год? Вы думаете, что он полностью понимает, что значит быть супергероем?

— А то ты-то в курсе! — огрызается Джо.

— Да, в курсе. Вот почему я не супергерой. Потому что, когда ситуация обострится и выйдет из-под контроля, единственный, на кого ты сможешь положиться — это ты сам. Потому что когда все хорошо, и ты спасаешь жизни людей, ты король мира. Но стоит только совершить одну маленькую ошибку — и все оборачивается против тебя.

— Но Барри может положиться на нас, — говорит Циско. — Несмотря ни на что, мы всегда рядом.

— Простите, мистер Рамон, но вы провалились! — рычит Снарт.

— Вы здесь, и ваша ругань с командой Флэша никак не поможет, — вмешивается доктор Уэллс. — Если вы хотите помочь Барри — действительно помочь, — то помогите нам узнать, что это за оружие, и как найти его.

Лен наклоняет голову, разглядывая доктора Уэллса. Парализованного доктора Уэллса в коляске, всегда такого спокойного, холодного и собранного, который всегда знает, что нужно сказать, чтобы подтолкнуть людей в нужном направлении. Это как игра в шахматы. Вся команда, включая Барри, словно фигуры, а Доктор Уэллс передвигает их по клетчатой доске.

Но Лен не пешка, и играть собой не позволит, ровно как и с Барри.

Лен прекрасно видит, что эти мягкосердечные простаки верят каждому слову Уэллса, верят, что Снарту лучше сейчас свалить отсюда, искать эту чертову пушку. Но кто-то должен присматривать за Барри Алленом, и это должен быть тот, кто способен защитить его, и единственный человек, который может сделать это, по мнению Лена, это он сам.

— Я поговорю со своими напарниками, — предлагает Лен. — Если они знают что-то про оружие, из которого стреляли в Барри, то скажут мне… Но я никуда не уйду.

— Ты не можешь остаться, — решительно говорит доктор Уэллс. Нужно отдать должное — Харрисон чертовски спокоен, наносное это или нет, неясно. — Мы не укрываем преступников.

— Если вы остаетесь, то я тоже остаюсь.

— Мы его друзья, — напоминает Кейтлин.

— Я его парень.

— Мы любим его.

— А я нет?

— Я не знаю, Снарт, — встревает Джо. — Ты пришел сюда с оружием…

— А у вас в кобуре пистолет.

— …которое ты украл…

— Технически, я не крал его. Плюс к этому, если бы кое-кто в этой комнате не создал пушку, у меня бы ее и не было. А почему? Ты не напомнишь нам, Циско? — Лен обращается к Рамону, уходя все дальше и дальше вглубь комнаты. — Для чего ты сделал криопушку?

— А еще ты частый гость в Айрон Хайтс, — упрямо продолжает Джо, так что Циско умудряется уйти от ответа. Из всех присутствующих только Джо не понимает, что Циско крайне необходимо признать свои якобы «ошибки».

— И почему бы тебе не рассказать, где тебя носило до того, как ты оказался здесь? И чем ты занимался? А потом расскажешь, как сильно любишь Барри.

— Что это значит? — рявкает Снарт.

— Даже если ты любишь Барри, то от этого ты не становишься законопослушным гражданином. Хочешь сказать, что ты бросишь все свое уголовное дерьмо и присоединишься к команде Флэша? Встанешь на светлую сторону, вместо того, чтобы постоянно заставлять Барри выбирать между справедливостью и тобой? — едко спрашивает Джо.

— Действительно, — сухо усмехается Лен. — Хотите поиграть в эту игру? Тогда мы решим, кто больше виноват? Логично, что я. Конченый мудак Леонард Снарт. Но давайте посмотрим на то, как относились к нему вы, его _лучшие друзья_. — Лен оглядывается по сторонам и сразу же указывает на Айрис. — Вот ты. Ты прожила с ним большую часть своей жизни и понятия не имела, как он к тебе относится? Не было никакого намека? Ни единой мысли? Но это даже не самое худшее. — Он смотрит на Джо, глаза в глаза. — Вы. Вы забрали его к себе, называли его своим сыном. Когда вы первый раз столкнулись со мной, вы назвали Барри самым честным, самым благородным человеком, которого вы когда-либо знали. Но вы не могли заставить себя поверить ему, когда он говорил, что видел в ночь гибели его матери. Барри оказался в коме в результате взрыва ускорителя частиц, а затем получил сверхспособности. И даже тогда у вас не хватило духу даже допустить мысль, что он может говорить правду, не так ли?

— Папа? — встревожено шепчет Айрис, ожидая, что отец начнет оправдываться, но он угрюмо молчит.

— И вы трое. — Лен машет рукой в сторону Кейтлин, Циско и доктора Уэллса, но внимание концентрирует на Харрисоне. — Ваш интерес с самого начала был направлен не на попытку помочь Барри пережить последствия удара молнии или научить контролировать свои силы, а чтобы восстановить вашу ебучую репутацию.

— Это Барри тебе сказал? — неверяще спрашивает Циско.

— Нет, но я не слепой, и не дурак.

— Ты преступник, — в гневе выплевывает Кейтлин. — Убийца.

— Да, — кивает Лен, не отрицая очевидного. — И Барри об этом знает, как и вы. И пока он позволяет мне его…

— Снарт… — встревает разъяренный Джо.

Лен улыбается, наслаждаясь бессильной злобой Уэста.

— …любить. Во всех смыслах. И Барри по-прежнему считает вас лучшими друзьями, таким образом, мы в одинаковом положении в том, что касается Барри. — Под возмущенные выкрики Лен оглядывает собравшихся. — Следовательно, я имею право остаться здесь. Как и вы.

— Какого хрена… — Джо делает шаг вперед, но Айрис хватает его за руку и тянет обратно.

— Нет, — тихо говорит она. — Снарт прав… Он абсолютно прав. Он может остаться.

Лен не может сдержать победный смешок, несмотря на то, что команда Флэша и количественно, и технологически на голову превосходят его. Башковитый Циско вообще может придумать что-то и поставить Лена на место, но у Снарта есть козырь в рукаве, касающийся Рамона и криопушки. Единственная проблема Лена в том, что он не будет стрелять ни в кого в этой комнате, но только ради Барри.

За исключением, может быть, парня в инвалидном кресле, который смотрит на Лена с такой же усмешкой, с какой он сам смотрел на легкие цели. Лен отлично умеет играть даже с плохими картами, но Харрисон Уэллс вполне может его обставить.

— Но, Айрис…

— Хуже не будет, — настаивает Айрис, хотя она явно сомневается в безопасности всех остальных. — Кроме того, нам нужна его помощь.

Ее глаза встречаются со взглядом преступника, закрывающего собой ее названого брата, которого она, возможно, когда-нибудь смогла бы по-настоящему полюбить…

— Он любит Барри, как и все мы. Ему необходимо остаться.

— Умная женщина, — цокнув языком, констатирует Лен, поскольку сказать вежливое «спасибо» совсем не в его стиле. — Итак, вы, ребята, занимайтесь своими делами, а я… побуду здесь. С Барри. _С моим парнем._

— Идем, — произносит доктор Уэллс, не смирившись с результатом диалога, но делая вид, что все в полном порядке. — Приступим к работе, нужно как можно быстрее обнаружить пушку, но если ничего не выйдет, то тогда найти способ вылечить Барри.

Харрисон поворачивает кресло к двери, к которой тут же кидается Кейтлин, чтобы помочь ему покинуть помещение.

— Не утащи ничего, — кисло говорит Циско, по-прежнему подозрительно глядя на Лена.

— Не указывай мне, что делать, Рамон, — бросает Снарт, надеясь, что сил сдержаться у него хватит.

— Просто… дай нам знать, когда он проснется, — просит Айрис. — Пожалуйста.

Лену нечего сказать. Он улыбается и вежливо кивает, оставляя ее с застывшим выражением лица, поскольку даже его холодная натянутая улыбка, как правило, нервирует. Снарт не имеет ничего против Айрис, кроме того, что Барри был влюблен в нее. Лена бесит этот факт, даже несмотря на то, что они с Барри теперь пара.

Джо выходит последним, кидая на Снарта злой взгляд прежде, чем последовать за дочерью прочь из комнаты, оставляя дверь открытой. Этот взгляд — своеобразный акт непримирения, будто Джо пытается сказать «Мне не нравится, что ты остаешься здесь».

Лена совершенно не волнует, устраивает это Джо или нет. Он не избавится от Уэста. К тому же Лен может разобраться со всем этим дерьмом позднее, есть более важные вещи.

Лен ждет, пока шаги команды стихнут в коридоре, пусть тишина и не имеет никакого значения. Здесь им с Барри никак не остаться наедине, потому что камеры натыканы на каждом углу.

Лен показывает в пустоту средний палец, прежде чем обратить внимание на по-прежнему недвижимого Барри. Он не собирается распускать нюни, как Айрис, или истерить, как Кейтлин. Он должен держать эмоции при себе, не психовать, и не выплескивать ярость, которая клубится внутри. Нужно направить энергию в другое русло, поэтому Лен достает телефон и делает массовую рассылку для своей команды, оповещая сестру, его напарника Мика и еще пятерых людей, которым он доверяет и кого считает способными отследить пушку… и устранить ее владельца.

Команда Флэша хотела найти оружие. А для Лена первостатейной важностью является поиск человека, стрелявшего в Барри Аллена.

Он просто должен доставить простенькое сообщение: если ты мертв — лежи, нахрен.

Мик Рори и его тепловая пушка сделают все красиво.

— Не волнуйся, Барри, — говорит Лен, присаживаясь рядом, стараясь не сверзиться с маленькой кровати. Это сложновато, потому что тут и там торчат трубки и проводки. Лен вертится, ища удобное положение, сначала укладываясь прямо на них, а потом заправляя их обратно под одеяло. В итоге он придумывает способ — ложится набок, свесив одну ногу на пол, и закидывает руку за голову, но дискомфорт его совершенно не беспокоит. Пока он лежит, прижатый к теплому телу Барри, совсем не важно, что бедро начинает сводить, а мышцы дергаются от резкой боли.

— Никто не обидит тебя, Барри. Не сейчас. Пока я рядом с тобой — никто.


	4. Утренние поцелуи

Лен всегда спал очень чутко.

Он мог заснуть практически в любом месте, но даже малейшее изменение в давлении воздуха, скрип дерева или чей-то резкий вздох мгновенно поднимали его на ноги в полной боевой готовности. Это был навык, который он воспитал в себе с самого детства — Лену всегда нужно было быть настороже из-за постепенного обострения болезни матери или из-за отца, приходившего домой либо злым, либо пьяным в стельку. Или из-за ночных кошмаров Лизы, с которыми отец справиться не мог… особенно учитывая тот факт, что он сам был одним из них. И даже теперь, будучи взрослым и живя в собственном доме, Лен всегда оставался настороже, особенно во сне.

Единственное место, где Лен мог спать, как убитый — квартира Барри.

Но началось все не так. Лен чувствовал себя в безопасности, проводя ночи вместе с Барри (разыскиваемый преступник в тылу врага, так сказать), причем спокоен он был не только за себя, но и за Барри. Ему нужно было защищать Барри-Флэша от людей, которые теоретически могли использовать их отношения против Лена. Или от других злодеев, которые считали, что Капитан Холод все еще на темной стороне, поэтому вполне могли попробовать добраться до Флэша, чтобы доказать Снарту свою, так скажем, профпригодность, и поднять свой рейтинг в его глазах.

Лиза называла это поведением _альфа-самца_ , который пытается защитить свою половинку ( _боже, он ненавидит слово «половинка»_ ). При этом у нее всегда было дурацкое жеманное лицо и воркующий голос, что заставляло Лена скрипеть зубами и хотеть снова закрыть сестру дома в четырех стенах, как много лет назад, когда ему было почти двадцать, а Лиза еще была ребенком.

Но Лен никогда бы не признался бы Лизе, что в глубине души ему чертовски нравится _Барри Аллен — альфа-самец_ , защитник Централ Сити.

Чем больше ночей Лен проводил в доме Барри, тем больше он понимал, насколько тщательно оберегает Барри его команда. В квартире было много камер, подключенных к С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, чтобы Циско и Кейтлин могли следить за перемещениями Аллена 24/7; система оповещения полиции в случае непредвиденных ситуаций (Лен был уверен, что это была идея Джо); даже датчик движения, который без ввода правильной комбинации кодов и паролей срабатывал в течение тридцати секунд — человек в коридоре за пределами квартиры Барри не мог чихнуть без привлечения всей полиции округи.

Все эти меры безопасности должны были стать для Лена красной тряпкой, заставляющей его держаться как можно дальше от этой злосчастной квартиры. Но вовсе не потому, что он боялся быть пойманным, нет, Барри поклялся, что никогда не позволит этому случиться… разве что Лен не выкинет что-то из ряду вон.

Проблема была в том, что тщательно защищенная квартира постепенно начинала давать ему иллюзию безопасности. Пока Лен находился в стенах дома Барри, ничто не могло ему угрожать. Впервые в своей жизни Лен чувствовал, каково это — высыпаться, но он никак не мог допустить, чтобы это вошло в привычку.

Иногда Лен старался стоически бороться со сном и проводил редкие бессонные ночи рядом с Барри. Он не хотел растерять свою с таким трудом взращенную концентрацию. Но находясь рядом с Барри после длительного пребывания в Волнолете, Лен начинал задумываться о том, не стоит ли ему сменить вид деятельности? Не быть преступником… Он мог бы зажить тихой спокойной жизнью, иметь дом, машину, которую выбирал не он, потому что ее марка не имела бы никакого значения. Лен видел себя остепенившимся, начавшим новую жизнь с тем, кто примет его таким, какой он есть, с хорошими и плохими чертами. Полюбил бы Лена, несмотря ни на что.

Это мог бы быть кто-то… например, Барри.

Лен всегда задумывался об этом, когда засыпал в его теплых объятиях.

Но если Лен мог бы перестать быть преступником, мог ли Барри отказаться от своего супергеройства? Это ведь одинаково опасно, одинаково морально неоднозначно… И в обоих случаях — тяжелое бремя.

Задумавшись о будущем, Лен не сразу чувствует, как что-то щекотно касается его виска. Он думает, что это насекомое, поднимает руку, чтобы отмахнуться, но назойливая мошка снова лезет в лицо. Что-то теплое касается его живота и крепко прижимается к боку, слегка толкаясь.

Не потому, что хочет его разбудить, а потому что ему это нравится.

Нежные щекотные прикосновения спускаются ниже к шее, и Лен начинает приходить в себя, понимая, _что_ это такое очаровательно-соблазнительное пытается его разбудить.

Лен смеется, но увернуться не пытается.

— Какого черта ты делаешь, Барри? — шепотом спрашивает он.

— Я знаю, тебе скоро вставать, — объясняет Барри, не обижаясь на усмешку Лена. — Поэтому я подумал, что мы могли бы поразвлечься, прежде чем ты уйдешь… — Барри показательно замолкает, давая Лену время обдумать ситуацию и, возможно, передумать сегодня тратить время на дела.

Лен отвечает ему сонным смешком. Барри с тяжелым вздохом ерзает, собираясь отстраниться и заснуть, перевернувшись на другой бок, но Лен хватает его за руку.

— Что… кто тебе сказал останавливаться, Аллен?

— Я думал, что ты против, _«какого черта ты делаешь»_ , — ворчливо передразнивает Барри.

— Это не значит, что я хочу прекращать, — бормочет Лен, снова притягивая Барри к себе.

— Правда? — игриво интересуется Барри, надеясь, что его приставания смогут удержать Лена от побега на работу.

 _На это шансов мало,_ думает Лен, зная мотивы Барри. Но он не может винить его за попытку удержать его дома. Это одна из причин, почему он так любит своего бойфренда.

Господи, как же сильно.

— Я серьезно, — говорит Лен, — давай продолжим… просто опусти руку чуть ниже.


	5. Согрей мое сердце

_Бззз-бззз. Бззз-бззз._

По пути в ванную Барри видит, что его телефон вибрирует, выписывая круги на столе, и едва сдерживается, чтобы не застонать в голос. Ему так отчаянно хочется притвориться, что он не слышал этого противного гудения, ведь это первая ночь после возвращения Лена, и Барри просто умирает от желания присоединиться к нему в душе. Лен никогда не тратит много времени на водные процедуры, но если Барри все сделает правильно, они смогут провести под теплыми струями так много времени, что вода станет холодной.

И тогда они займутся чем-то более приятным, Лен сможет прижать Барри к кафельной плитке, чтобы согреть.

Когда телефон снова начинает жужжать, Барри тяжело вздыхает и берет мобильный в руки исключительно из любопытства… _проклятье_.

«Джулиан Альберт». Блядь!

Теперь ему _придется_ ответить на этот проклятый звонок. Он только недавно узнал своего коллегу с хорошей стороны. Капитан Сингх трахал их с новым делом уже несколько дней, и Барри меньше всего было нужно все испортить и снова настроить Джулиана против себя самого. Но Барри делал все правильно, и проблем не должно было возникнуть, так что Джулиан не мог просто так названивать ему после работы, наверное, Барри все-таки где-то косячнул.

Бросив скорбный взгляд на дверь ванной, Барри включает громкую связь и отвечает на звонок.

— Хэй, Джулиан, что случилось? — быстро говорит он, надеясь дать понять Альберту, что ужасно спешит.

— Хэй, Аллен, — отвечает Джулиан, шумно выдыхая прямо в динамик. Барри морщится, этот вздох — не очень хороший знак. Его напарник точно чем-то недоволен. Он даже может предположить, что последует далее — еще пара глубокомысленных вдохов, а потом — долгие путанные объяснения. Блин, почему нельзя вернуться обратно в прошлое и не брать эту чертову трубку?

 _Я мог бы это сделать,_ — думает Барри. — _Я — Флэш._

— Где анализы ДНК, которые мы делали вчера? Я не могу их найти, они лежали на моем столе, я десять раз все перерыл. Единственный вариант — это ты их куда-то задевал или вовсе забрал с бумагами, которые были у тебя в руках, когда ты свалил домой.

— Так, подожди… — Барри не мог представить, что даже случайно мог забрать документы. Он всегда тщательно отсматривал то, что собирался нести домой. Но если он и правда утащил их с собой, то никто не будет слушать его оправданий. Ни Джулиан, ни Капитан.

Барри слышит, что вода в душе перестала шуметь, и мысленно кричит «Не-е-е-ет!». Но он тут же одергивает себя, понимая, что нужно позаботиться о своей повседневной работе, которая наконец-то превратилась хоть в какое-то подобие нормальной жизни. Барри примерно с восьми утра до шести вечера торчал в лаборатории вместе с Джулианом, иногда даже дольше. Ему не нужен враждебно настроенный коллега, который будет соваться под руку каждые пять секунд и дышать ему в спину.

Мысли Барри переключаются на Лена в душе — _наверное, когда он намыливался, его член от теплой воды и непринужденных касаний стал твердым..._

Он мысленно бьет себя по лбу и снова возвращается к Джулиану и трем долгим часам сверхурочного времени, которые Альберт провел в поисках этих файлов. Барри мог бы искренне посочувствовать, но он твердо решает: _оно того не стоит._

— Что-то я их не вижу, — говорит Барри, сгребая лежащие на столе бумаги в кучу, — но я буду продолжать искать. Если найду, то сразу дам тебе знать.

— Спасибо, — говорит Джулиан, внезапно меняя интонацию. — У тебя есть планы на вечер? Не хочешь выпить? Я угощаю.

Барри улыбается. Кажется, кризис миновал.

— Звучит здорово, но давай не сегодня.

— У тебя свидание или что? — дразняще фыркает Джулиан. Это не те саркастические насмешки, которые Барри приходилось терпеть с самой первой встречи, и он очень рад этому. Джулиан, конечно, не стал его лучшим другом, но, по крайней мере, не ненавидит Барри, что не может не радовать.

— На самом деле, да. Мой парень вернулся в город, поэтому мы хотели провести немного времени вместе, пока он снова не уедет.

— А, вечно путешествующий парень. Хреново.

— Ага, — с тоской в голосе соглашается Барри, — точно.

— Ну удачи, приятель, тогда вытащу тебя в бар в другой день, когда у тебя появится свободный вечер.

— Жду с нетерпением.

— Счастливо.

— Так… что это за англичашка? — спрашивает Лен, затягивая полотенце на бедрах. Он подает голос как только звонок заканчивается, и Барри задает себе вопрос, как много он слышал.

— Какой англичашка? — Барри поджимает губы, перекладывая папки и листая страницы.

— Парень, с которым ты разговаривал по громкой связи, — подчеркнуто спокойно говорит Лен, подходя ближе.

Барри глупо хлопает ресницами и смешно таращит глаза.

— А, ты о нем… — бормочет он, делая вид, что крайне сосредоточен на раскладывании бумаг, а не Лене, который стоит перед ним только лишь в одном полотенце. Это нелегко, так как единственное, что Барри хочет сделать — сорвать с Лена полотенце и забраться к нему на колени. Но в том, чтобы лоб в лоб бодаться с ревнивым Снартом, слишком много удовольствия. Какого-то извращенного, но удовольствия.

— Это Джулиан. С работы.

— И почему я первый раз слышу о каком-то Джулиане с работы?

— Потому что ты дома всего час. Зачем об этом говорить?

— Хм-м-м… А у Джулиана есть фамилия?

— Вряд ли она тебе нужна. — Барри съезжает с темы, зная, как опасно давать Лену даже крупицы информации.

— И какие у вас отношения с этим Джулианом?

— Отношения? — смеется Барри. — Нет никаких отношений. Знаешь, он… — Барри качает головой, пытаясь найти правильные слова, чтобы начать рассказ, но капельки воды издевательски ползут по коже Лена, и Барри очень хочется слизать их языком. Одна капля стекает с плеча Лена к ключице, останавливаясь на секунду, прежде чем продолжить свой путь. Барри неосознанно облизывает губы.

— Это… сложно.

— Сложно, да? — Лен криво улыбается и смотрит, как Барри нервно прикусывает нижнюю губу, глаза бегают, но то и дело останавливаются на лице Лена. — У меня было несколько весьма… сложных знакомых, но я не ходил с ними в бар.

— Я бы поспорил. Не забывай, что я общался с Миком.

Лен задумчиво наклоняет голову и ухмыляется.

— Туше. Но, ты знаешь… — Лен приближается к Барри и властно цепляет пальцами шлевки его джинсов. — У нас с тобой тоже сложные отношения, и мы _делаем_ намного больше, чем просто ходим вместе выпить.

— Серьезно? — беззастенчиво спрашивает Барри. Он снова пристально разглядывает лицо Лена, желая запомнить его до мельчайших черточек, прежде чем Леонард снова исчезнет надолго. Слава богу, не сегодня, у них еще есть время. — Я про сложные отношения…

— Что? — Лен начинает медленно расстегивать рубашку Барри. — Ты так не думаешь?

— Ну, так-то я согласен… — Барри быстро дергает пуговицы на джинсах. — Но _ты_ всегда казался мне простым.

— Как это?

— Я всегда думал, что ты как бродячая собака, которая ищет тепла после холода.

— Бродячая собака? — фыркает Лен.

— Злая, противная бродячая собака, — со смешком уточняет Барри, — которой нравится кусать меня за ногу и метить мебель в доме.

— А ты знаешь, почему мне еще бывает холодно? — спрашивает Лен, снова возвращая разговор в нужное русло. Одной рукой он приспускает полотенце, которое тут же падает на пол, а другой расстегивает последнюю пуговицу на джинсах Барри. Барри чувствует, как член Лена прижимается к его ноге, больше не скрытый неприятным шершавым полотенцем. Ловкость пальцев Лена заставляет Барри сильно вздрогнуть под горячей волной нахлынувших ощущений.

— Впечатляет. — Барри озорно улыбается, рассматривая лицо Лена. — Может, я могу согреть тебя.

— Или я могу согреть _тебя_ … Ты можешь взять меня.

Барри недоуменно поднимает бровь, потому что непривычно слышать такое от Лена… Он задается вопросом, есть ли что-то, что Лен не рассказал ему, но они же клялись — никаких секретов, поэтому ему придется принять все за чистую монету.

— Ты хочешь?..

— Почему нет? — блять, Лен смущается. — У нас же есть время?

— Конечно…

— Тогда пойдем.

Лен подхватывает Барри на руки и относит его в спальню. Его так возбуждает то, что он знает квартиру Барри настолько, что может ходить по ней спиной вперед и с закрытыми глазами. Он даже умудряется перешагнуть через кроссовки Барри, стоящие слева от двери, не успев споткнуться и приземлиться на задницу.

Лена чуть ли не трясет от желания, что он показывает через свой полный похоти взгляд; он хочет убедиться в своем абсолютном праве на него, независимо от размера пропасти между ними — диаметрально противоположный род занятий, время, разделенное неопределенным будущим и знанием того, что в течение часа или на следующий день их может буквально разорвать в клочья.

Но они не должны думать обо всем этом дерьме здесь, в спальне Барри, в постели Барри. Только не тогда, когда Лен ложится на одеяло, указывая Барри на место рядом.

Барри быстро снимает джинсы и скидывает рубашку, собираясь сделать то, о чем так долго мечтал — до влажных снов и подгибающихся коленей. Он скользит коленом между ног Лена и разводит их в стороны, поглаживая ладонью его грудь, спускаясь ниже, минуя член и осторожно касаясь входа. Последний раз они _так_ занимались сексом очень давно, он так давно не был — _блядь_ — внутри Леонарда, что готов сдохнуть прямо сейчас. Но, несмотря на нетерпение и твердый член, Барри не собирается спешить, он собирается наслаждаться. Он вытягивает руку, забираясь под подушку и нащупывая смазку. Он ужасно хотел делать все медленно, аккуратно растягивать Лена, чувствуя, как сокращаются мышцы, сжимая его пальцы, подготавливая Лена для него…  
Смазанные прохладной смазкой подушечки пальцев скользят вокруг входа, обводя сжимающееся колечко мышц, Барри чуть надавливает, собираясь войти всего лишь на одну фалангу, но у него вдруг резко перехватывает дыхание, а в груди становится нестерпимо жарко. Потому что палец свободно входит сразу и до конца.

— Иисус Христос, — хрипло стонет Барри, спеша заменить пальцы членом, погружаясь в распростертое на кровати тело Лена. — Ты ласкал себя в душе?

— Я ждал _тебя_ , но ты был занят флиртом с этим англичашкой.

— Даже не думай, он в подметки тебе не годится… — с придыханием произносит Барри, ритмично входя в Лена до упора, каждый раз замирая, когда его тело соприкасается с его бедрами. Руки совершенно выходят из-под контроля и начинают мелко подрагивать, Барри сам вибрирует, сжимая дрожащими пальцами плечи Лена, который в ответ накрывает его руки теплыми ладонями.

— Как ты чувствуешь себя теперь? — буднично спрашивает Лен, будто бы они сидят за обеденным столом, разговаривая о погоде, а не трахаются на кровати, член Барри глубоко внутри него, а его яйца прижимаются к заднице. — Лучше?

— Боже, ты удивительный, — шепчет Барри, обнимая его крепче. — Тебя надолго хватит… так? — дразнит он, уверенный в том, что в нынешнем положении, когда его член упирается в простату Лена, Барри сверху — во всех смыслах.

Даже если его парень жарче и сильнее, чем все, что он когда-либо чувствовал в своей жизни. Эхо его сердцебиения пульсирует напротив члена Барри, словно проверяя его выдержку, Лен тянется к шее Барри, вовлекая его в поцелуй. Он чуть дрожит, подаваясь бедрами назад, заставляя Барри протяжно застонать — мило и развратно одновременно.

— Почему бы нам не попробовать выяснить, насколько хватит моей выдержки?..


End file.
